


Alone Time Interrupted

by KaworuMakino



Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Breeding, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Sanji and Zoro enjoy some more time alone together, but they're not alone for long.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Alone Time Interrupted

Antagonistic though his relationship with the other man was, Zoro had to admit that he'd greatly enjoyed his years spent eating Sanji's cooking. From perfectly char-broiled steaks to buttery fried fish caught while sailing on the Thousand Sunny, the blond had brought forth all manner of flavored ecstasies. At the end of the day, however, there was no doubt which taste Zoro loved the most. 

The two men were alone in the men's barracks of the Thousand Sunny, enjoying some time to themselves. They didn't get to abscond from all their shipmates very often, but when they did it often ended up like this: with Zoro laying on his back on his cot, and Sanji, pantsless, straddling his face reverse cowboy style.

Which brings us back to Zoro's favorite flavor: Sanji's asshole, which his tongue was currently massaging. Zoro's rough, calloused hands spread Sanji's ass cheeks and kneaded them lightly, which was moan-inducing in and of itself. The greenette couldn't get enough of how Sanji's skin glistened with eager sweat, or of the feel of the soft hair coating his ass. 

And then, of course, there was the center of attention. It took little enticing for Zoro to get the other man to spread his legs and give access to that delicious pink hole. Months ago, when the pair had first given in to their lust for each other, Zoro had been the first to bottom. But nowadays it was Sanji who most often begged to be pried open. 

Zoro's tongue flicked across Sanji's rim over and over, teasing as it drew ever closer to the center and then poked through a little bit at a time. Just for a second, just enough to make Sanji cry out and worry that he would cum far too soon. Sure, he always had multiple loads to give, but he preferred not to shoot off his first until his lover had gone balls deep. 

For now, though, Sanji was in heaven as Zoro wriggled more and more of his tongue inside of him and gently massaged his insides. 

"Fucking mosshead," Sanji grunted, willing himself not to cum. 

"What do you want, shitty cook?" Zoro asked in-between deep tongue thrusts. 

"A good hard ride on a nice thick dick," Sanji practically barked, so ready for it even though they'd only been going at it for about five minutes now. 

"Are you particularly picky about the dick in question?" A third voice asked from the barracks' entrance, suddenly open. Zoro and Sanji looked over in shock to find Franky's giant cyborg body taking up damn near the entire doorway. 

Sanji stuttered, but Zoro just smiled before giving the blonde's ass a smack. 

"Eungh!" Sanji whined in pleasurable confusion. "I thought...weren't you going to shop for ship parts? You said it would take a while."

"Yeah, but I can do that later. As soon as you both opted to watch the ship together I knew what you'd be getting up to, and I knew I didn't want to miss out," Franky replied. 

Zoro smiled. "So, whaddaya say?" He asked, smacking Sanji's ass again. "I'm down for a third if you are."

Sanji gulped. "Show us what's under that speedo."

Franky smirked and obliged, quickly shimmeying out of what little clothing he had on and revealing a thick, erect nine inch cock. 

"Is that--?" Sanji asked, mouth agape.

"No alterations here. Totally natural. Want a ride?" Franky asked. 

Sanji found himself salivating, and looked down at Zoro. 

The greenette shook his head affirmatively. "Go ahead. Try something new." He then cocked his head over to Franky. "He should be nice and open for you." Zoro punctuated his sentence with another flick into Sanji's hole, eliciting a loud cry. 

Franky walked over to the bunk and sat down, legs spread. "You want this?" He asked Sanji as Zoro continued to prepare him with his mouth. 

"Yes," Sanji said. "But go easy on me. I don't believe that cock is real."

"It's gonna split you open either way," Franky quipped with a smile. "But we can start slow. Hop on on."

Sanji obliged, getting off of Zoro and positioning himself reverse cowboy atop Franky. He rubbed his ass against the giant cock, picturing what a monumental task it would be to ride it. He shoved his hole up against the cock head, feeling its hardness, then closed his eyes and pressed downward. 

"Oh, fuck!" Sanji screamed from the very first moment of intrusion. He felt like his ass was on fire as the shaft's tip stretched him wider than he'd ever been before. New territory though it was, he didn't hesitate to slide himself down until he'd already take a third of the length. 

"You really go for it, don't you?" Franky asked. 

"Gotta get used to the pain somehow," Sanji replied between deep breathes. After about a minute spent adjusting to the girth, Sanji slid down some more until Franky was halfway buried inside him. "God!" He screamed. 

"I know you're kind of busy there but don't leave me out," Zoro said, standing in front of the other two and leaning in to kiss Sanji on the mouth. Sanji eagerly kissed back, bringing his tongue against the other man's in between sharp intakes of air. 

"Can I fuck your ass?" Sanji asked with a groan, lowering his ass another inch down Franky's shaft. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Zoro said, sitting down on Sanji's lap, facing chest to chest. He positioned his anus right above Sanji's already leaking cock and, at the same time that Sanji finished impaling himself on Franky, he dropped down so that Sanji was balls deep on the first thrust. 

"Agh!!" Zoro exclaimed, his asshole burning with the hurt he'd come to love so much when the cook would bend him over the kitchen counter. 

Franky was more silent save for panting, looking at Sanji with a mix of lust and affection in his eyes as he felt the blonde's hole squeeze upon his dick. "Fuck...I should have joined in weeks ago."

"It's...eungh... never too late," Sanji moaned, his senses under assault by the dual sensations of Franky stretching him wide open and Zoro's warm, tight hole milking him for all he was worth. 

"Where do you want me to cum?" Franky asked, moving his head in for a kiss which Sanji eagerly accepted. 

"All sperm goes inside our asses. No exceptions," Zoro growled, pinching Sanji's nipples as he increased the speed at which he rode him up and down. 

"I'm gonna blow soon," Sanji panted. 

"Me too," Franky concurred. 

"Fill me up you shitty cook," Zoro said, clamping his ass walls dow around his lover's cock as tightly as he could. 

"Gahh!" Sanji cried out as cum came shooting up out of him and flooding Zoro's ass. Meanwhile he felt Franky doing the same to him, making his hole even sloppier and wetter than before. 

"FUCK, that was good," Franky panted as the three men pressed closely against one another in post-coital intimacy. The other two men nodded with blushing smiles and heavy panting. After a few quiet minutes once they'd separated and started cleaning up, Franky spoke back up:

"So when do we invite Luffy into the mix?"

The other two stared at him, mouths agape. 

"Trust me," Franky said. "No one stretches open like the captain."

And so the three men, sweaty and full of cum, began to look forward to adding yet a fourth to their fun.


End file.
